the very new adventures of flint
by Sick Hacker1990
Summary: Hello Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!It's not long, but it's all the plot I could get in. R&R NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW, I NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Tony's troble

Tony's Troble  
  
  
  
It's been 3 days since the last mission, but tony never came home, and sara was worred.  
Not known to her, tony has went to Monstertown, following Merlock.  
  
  
With plastic fangs bought from local dollar store, Tony was able to get though the secret entrance, and   
Mitchell seen the whole thing. "Why is Tony going in there?" He then ran immediately to the Time Bureau.  
  
  
  
"WHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sara screamed. Mitchell was scared after that."He ran into Monstertown, or something,  
I saw him." Sara grew more angry."Why didn't you stop him?!" "stop him......" "Ohhhhhh!!! I'll give you such a  
pain!!" "Wait!!!! If you beat me, that won't help us how to find Tony!!!" Sara was quiet."Okay, I'll beat you  
after we find Tony." Mitchell was wimpering like a dog.  
  
Flint's absence was caused by a contest that you spend the week with Ed Edd And Eddy at monsterland.  
  
Well, Tony came home to see no one was home. He looked like a wreck. Cuts, bruses, more hair, mummy tape,  
a electric nut on his head, and water all over. He just went to bed, and fell out of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
the next day...  
  
Tony woke up, and found himself on the bed, with dog hair. But he failed to notice, and just walked downstairs,  
then finding Sara, Mitchell, getalong, terri, and Dr. Goodman, all tired, and looking at him."What?"  
"where have you been?" terri asked. "dollar store" Then Sara chased Mitchell around the backyard with a  
big shovel."But I know he went to monstertown" That's when he noticed the the newspaper ad........  
  
  
mad dog attackes toy store  
  
  
........ He paniced, then stoped when everyone was looking at him, even Sara and Mitchell stopped   
chasing each other."What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the next day...  
  
Same thing as last time, but this time, It was on the front.(very bad,very very bad)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
that night.....  
  
Merlock wanted to visit sara in her room, but he was wating for night. but instead of going into sara's room  
(hey, he could get there with a ladder) he went to tony's room. Before he could get into the room, he fell.  
When he fell, he saw Tony walking out of the room. Merlock followed him, seeming like a good idea. "where is  
he going" Merlock said to himself. Tony kept walking, and walked to the door and walked out the door. When  
Merlock walked outside, Tony was not to be seen."hhhmmm, mabey a midnight walk" he said, then went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the next day  
Tony woke up next to his house, he walked up Merlock's Ladder (he must of left it there) and got back into bed.  
  
  
to be continued 


	2. Tony's troble 2

tony's troble 2  
  
  
"It's been 5 day's, ms. Gray, give us a mission." Dr. Goodman said. And he was right.  
"well, in that case.... I located a new time-shifter in the time of 2002.It's name is  
Vampie, and he has super speed, and super power, and something that I can't remember."  
"Hey, don't these time-shifters very are related to the supernatural?"Mitchell said  
smartly.Everyone looks at Mitchell with dirty faces."What?"  
  
Flint was still with ed edd and eddy, but they went to Flint's house.  
"Gravy!"Ed said when he saw Mosbe, and Ed had fun with him.while Edd  
had fun with Spinx, and Eddy Getting greedy with Change.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
The team ends up in the 20th century."so this was like the 20th century." mitchel said."cool!" They landed  
on the ground.  
  
"Doesn't look different to me last time we came." Tony said. Then a bike with a 12 year old kid was heading right  
for them "Look Out!!!!" He screamed. Everyone dunked, then he jumped up over them, and stoped.He then ran over to them.  
He looked like a ed edd n eddy fan, with a shirt of the duo, he had glasses like mitchel's, and brown hair like  
Tony's."You gotta be more carful,I could of ramed into you!" He said. Tony answered"If you don't want us to get  
ramed, you watch out, not us." "I think your attatude needs adjustments, tony. your not the same today." sara said.  
"I'm fine." tony said.  
  
somewere else that I can't put in words...  
  
petra was in the time flow, holding Vampie."Hahahahahahahahahahaha, I've got vampie, and flint will get a   
whole lot of nothing, hahahahahaahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MEANWHILE......................  
  
The kid askes the team if they wanted to come in the apartment."horrable, very horrable." tony snaped. "God Tony,  
why are you mean today?" sara said. "So where are your parents?"  
"since I'm in collage..." YOU'RE IN COLLAGE?" Sara screamed "yeah, then since I went to collage, they went to work in  
th 25 century."  
"Do you like it here?" Mitchel asked. "yeah, I like it here." "Oh please, I've seen more interseting things in a toilet."  
The kid doesn't hear Tony "By the way, I'm Sean. What's yours?" The kid said.  
"I'm Tony, and if you dare tell them..." "who's "them"?" "Them..........." everybody stands there for 10 seconds  
"Anyway, if you dare tell them, I'd pound you." Tony said. Sean looks at Tony weirdly. "if i was zorro 2, I'd...."  
"Who's zorro 2?" sara said. "He's a local hero at this town. News reports and newspaper ads are talking about him all  
the time." sean said. "Wow, he must be brave." Getalong said. (HaHa! you thought he was still sleeping, did ya?)  
"Darn straght!!!!!!!!!......... Oh oh, i mean, yes he is."  
sean was a slow noticer, but intill they left, sean noiced sara was a vampire."AHHHHHHHHHHHH, VAMPIRE!!!!!!!"  
  
Later......  
  
Sean couldn't sleep of vampires. Then he hears a blood hound howl. "I'm soo scared!!!!" and pull over the covers.  
Then he could see something in the distance, a werewolf!! But it looked familiar, with brown conections  
"Tony?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be countinued....... 


	3. Tony's troble 3

tony's troble 3  
  
  
  
The next day, Sean has gone out to look for the team.But he came as the team was chating about Vampie."How was I suppose to know  
that vampie was a cardboard cutout!" Tony yelled."Well, you should of look for it! You were fast asleep when you had to!"sara said  
"excuse me." sean said, but they didn't hear him. "You always looked like a monkey" sara yelled. "Well, you're the same as me,  
monkey". Tony said. "Excuse Me." Sean said, but they didn't hear him again. "girly man" "manly girl" "thank you" "that wasn't a good  
thing, vampire. "Well same to you, stupid."It gone on for 5 minutes ontill Sean had to yell "EXCUSE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE......  
30 MINUTES LATER  
.....EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then everybody heard him for the first time Today.  
"I noticed that tony was walking around the town yesterday.as a werewolf!" "Hey, are you tesing me in anyway?" tony said "No, not in  
anyway." Sean said "I saw you, or someone alse who has brown hair." "Hey sean, how do you know it's him?" sara said. "There could be any connections  
to the person who's the werewolf." "That's the problem." Sean said. "If he's not the werewolf, then why is he so mean to him, he might be nice in any way."  
Nobody was following Sean. "Once More." sean countinued. "Why is he more hairy than the last time I saw him." sean was a detective of some sort, because sean  
could read Tony like a book. "I think he looks different." He countinued. "There's 1 way to tell" "What?"  
  
  
That night.......  
  
The thing was that they had to stay up all night to see tony change. Sean was a pro on staying awake, but he couldn't beat Tony. But before he could go to sleep,  
he saw Tony in the distance. "TTTOOONNNYYY????" He said, with a groggly voice. Then he went to sleep.  
  
next day...  
  
Sean woke up the next day, and saw Tony washing his hands. He knew that was Tony that night, but he couldn't explain it. So Mitchel and Sean when to the library  
to look up "Supernatial;Werewolfs". "I've found it!" Sean said. "Thank God." Mitchel replied. they look in the "Guide to the supernatial", which gave all info about  
the supernatial."Hey, look at this. Every werewolf can be told by the dog paw on the palm, created by the soul of the werewolf." Mitchel said. "now we have to look at Tony's Palm  
to tell he's a werewolf. But how do we look at tony's palm, He'll kill us you know." "hmmmmmmmm...." Sean said. "I think I have a idea."  
  
Later  
  
Sean made a rock mountain near tony's bed. Then he looked at Tony's palm. It had the symbol on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be countiued 


	4. Tony's troble is to it's end

Tony's troble is to it's end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Sean was freaking out, Petra's catormaran crashed back into the year 2002 (It's that year the team is in.) "Ouch, that hurt."  
Petra said. "I got to fix the time capture." So they desided to destroy flint. "Tony's a werewolf" sara said. "Yeah, and you got to find  
help. Before he wakes up." Sean said. So Sara went to get help. Then Tony started to scream in pain. "CRAP!" Sean said. "I'm too young to die!!!!" Mitchel  
said. Then Petra came to the scene. "Flint, you're gonna...... hey, where's flint?" Sean was confused, who was flint? He thought. "Well, I'll just try what I came  
for." She said "I'm going for help." Sean said. then Vampie-con came out the door. He looked like Dracula."HaHa, I will crush you like a child's soul." Then he wacked  
Mitchel with his fist. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......oooooooooffffffff!!!!!!!A black figure caught Mitchel and droped to the ground. Mitchel found that the figure was zorro.   
He then Atacked Petra, which gone through the main engines, then exploded. Vampie didn't fly out of sight, but he did get knocked   
unconscious. Then Tony started to cry in pain.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Sara was in town, looking for help for Tony. See just went to a local drug store, and bought some "Werewolf medict!!!!" and ran back.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Tony was crying more than before. "I can't take this anymore." Mitchel said. Zorro was just paying attention to Vampie. Then vampie dissapered in a big explosion. Zorro was knocked to he's feet. Then the  
mask fell off, and it showed that Zorro was Sean. "Huh, Sean????? You're Zorro?????????!!!!!!" Before Sean could answer, Tony stoped crying and woke up. But he looked different, he had green eyes, and he had more hair.  
Then everyone notice it was night, then tony was laughing a maniacal laugh. "I'm soo scared" Sean said. "Hold Me" Mitchel Said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'll Make you the kind I am!! You will suffer !!"  
  
  
5 Questions still have not been answer:What is happening to Flint, Ed, Edd, AND Eddy? Why is Tony a Werewolf? Why did Sean become Zorro? Where the heck is Sara? And ............Um..........Why is the sky blue?????? NO NO NO NO!!!!  
Ahhhhhhh, There's just 4 Questions!!! All will be answer in the next fiction  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be countinued............. 


	5. L,T,W, oh my!!!!!!!!!

Lions, and Tigers, And Wolfs, OH My!!!!!  
  
Note: Someone gave me this joke, and I have no idea which movie this came from, so bare with me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time,Tony cornered Mitchel and Sean, and.......... Hey, where the heck is sara anyway???? For that answer, we go back to where sara is.  
  
  
  
She was looking at the magazine for vampiers. Weird, and I'd expect that from Ed "And that was something I very wanted to do."  
  
  
Back with the team, Tony was closeing in on the two. Then Sean holded up his sword, and Tony knocked it out of Sean's hand "I wasn't expecting that." He said. then they ran behind a tree.  
"I Don't Think he's going to......." Then Tony slashed the Tree in half. "Is his guy a robot?" Then Mitchel fell, and tony picked him up."Ahhhhhh, Sean!!!!! Help me, or he's gonna crush me like a bug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sean Picked up the sword and pointed it at Tony. "Dare hit him, and I'm gonna scrape you." Tony just knocked it out of his hand. "OHHHH, YOUR GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Sean punched Tony like a punching bag, Knocking Tony right over a Tree.  
But Tony just got back up, But he had even more hair.In fact, there was more hair on him every minute. "Oh, this guy is imortal. He can't stay down." He keeped punching him untill Tony got very strong. Then Tony punched Sean so hard, he didn't get up  
untill Tony was down and out.  
  
The things you didn't see..........................................................  
  
When Tony Punched Sean, he crashed though a wall, a Television, and landed on a chair. When that happened, Mitchel turned into his werecat-self. Then he punched Tony hard. (Gonzilla Theme) But he got up again, and punched Mitchel back. It kept happening untill  
Mitchel got tired of the same thing for 12 Minutes. THEN he hit Tony hard, then tony got up again and did the same remover. Mitchel missed it, and punched Tony so hard, he was knocked out. Then Mitchel changed back (Hey, it could of been morning after that.) Then sara came back.  
"Mitchel, I got Drugs for werewolfs." she said. Then she droped them!!!!!!! Then that's when Sean woke up  
  
"Well that won't be good." Mitchel said. Tony woke up then. "Who,what,where,why,how????" He said. "Where am I???" Then he looked at Sean "Who are you???" "He doesn't remember." Sara said "People don't remember things when they turn into werewolfs." Sean said.  
"What........did.........you.........say...????......ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Tony said, and fainted.   
  
  
In Sean's apartment...................................  
  
They explained that he was zorro because he saw the death of zorro. He wanted to keep the hero alive, so he took the troble of keeping the hero alive.  
He said the collage was closed because of a strike. He didn't want to waste time anymore. Then Sara said that he could come back with them. Then that's when Tony woke up again. "What happened?" he said "You've been bitten by a....." "ahhhhhhhhhh........."Then he fainted again. "Does  
this guy sick?????" Sean said. "No, or I don't think so."  
  
Back at 2500Th  
  
Dr. Goodman found out that Vampie was a evil Time-shifter. But Sean Was just confused. The house was a wreck. "What happened here?"Flint came out, with gravy all over.  
"Hey who's this? Flint  
  
  
  
  
With Tony's troble's to a end, and a new friend with them, The real adventure will begin...............................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be countiued.............................................................................................. 


	6. FLINT THE ED DETECTIVE

Flint the ED detective  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony was still acting weird after the fight with Sean and Mitchel, but not mean kind of things.  
  
Sara was acting weird too, not drinking Vamp-soda alot more than she did before.  
  
Mitchel was the same.  
  
Flint was the same as he was.  
  
Sean was freaked out of his mind about vampires."Vampires," He said 4 hours ago "Why did it have to be Vampires. I ask you"  
  
  
  
But at that time (in 1999, when chuck jones was alive, and ice cream was scoops instead of dots.) Eddy thought of a great scam.  
"Ed, EDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! He said "AHHHHH, SPIDERS." Eddy had a little jar with a face on it.  
It was the time shifter "KANDY".  
  
When the team found out about it, they when to 1990's. Sean wanted to go, so he went with them. HE knew 1999, and could help them.  
  
  
In 1999....................................................................................................  
  
They landed in the 1999's, where there was a long line, covering half of the street."God, I remember this place, But i can't." Sean said. "I hope they lining up for pizza." Flint said.  
Then sean got sight of Plank. "Oh my God!" Then he fell off and fell to the ground. "I might never forget this pain!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Flint did the same thing, but landing on Sean."Doh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I'm never gonna do that again."  
  
Sean got up and ran where the line was.He pushed his way to the front of the line. Flint was there first, And he was dancing at Ed "HA HA, you are like the caveboy from the Dead in 'The  
house of the dead, The Movie'." Flint was confused, 'What the heck is he talking about' Flint thought. He Thoght this over when Sean Pushed Flint  
Out of Line. "Hey Hey Hey" Eddy Said To Sean. "Hay is for Victor, Eddy" Ed said with stupidedy. "Welcome Sir, How May I Help You?" Edd Said while Ed  
And Eddy were in a Fit. Ed then walked up. "Drink Mister." He said. " You remind me of 'Amtrak is a alien Inc to suck our brains from a bean', and  
the Book 'Halloween of the werewolf' Which we would be brainwashed of a big Eyeball that made us weak, then they would bite us for our blood and  
Intertament." Sean just stood there, confused. "There's you 60 seconds with the guy mostly to lose his mind if any one asks a Math  
Problem to him" Sean said sarcasticly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile......................................................................................................  
  
  
  
In the air, Tony And Sara were having A conversation about last time and why did Flint win that contest.  
  
"So, Why did Flint win that Contest?" Tony asked Sara. Sara Thought for a moment, The she remembered."It was that Picture you didn't want, Remember?"  
She Said. Tony Remembered that picture is what he found one day ago. "Piece of Junk" He said, then threw the picture to were Flint was walking. Flint  
Picked it up, Took a Bite out of it, then kept it while he was walking home from school."That's when you were a..............." Sara said, but couldn't  
finish it because Tony Fainted, then fell off. "Darn, Not again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said Angerly.  
  
To be countinued....................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
AND REMEMBER, READ & REVIEW (R&R) 


	7. If Tony Was Cured, Why Is He Still Actin...

If Tony was cured, Why is he acting Weird Still?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitchel And Sara Were sleeping Up in the Air that next morning."Have we been up here all day?" Sara Said groggly. "If I Slept Here all  
Day, My Mom will kill me" Mitchel Finished. Then a baseball hit Mitchel Out of the Time-Machine(I forget the name) And Landed in a Pool "Darn,now  
I'm alone" Sara Said in a sad way. A Crow calls for 5 seconds. Then she says "I'm Scared".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later..........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, what do you what to do today" Sean Said To Flint  
"I don't know, what do you what to do today" Flint Said To Sean  
"I don't know........" Sean said but rudely interupted by a 'Bang' Sound  
  
  
It came from the pool. (You know who it is) It was mitchel, (You know already) And the pool was where Sarah And Jimmy were playing in the pool.  
Ed Came Running from his basement to see what was the problem. The only thing he saw was Mitchel Ramming into the wall. "You Jerk, You Let All The Water Out  
The Pool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah Said with Anger. Then threw mitchel at Sean And Flint.  
  
  
"Sarah, My Sister. Stop Hurting My Guests!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed Said Angerly  
  
  
  
"Well, You Guests Let out all the water of our pool!!!!!!!!!" Sarah Answered.  
  
  
  
Then Sarah kicked Ed Into the others and sent them into the road.   
  
  
Then We Saw Tony running like A mad driver. "Was that Tony?" Flint asked. "He couldn't Outrun A Snail, How Did He Get so Fast in 1 day?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Werewolf" Sean Thought.  
  
"Must Be Working out" Flint Thought  
  
"He Must of Thought A CHICKEN Truck Was Chasing him" Mitchel Thought  
  
"I Like Chickens" Ed with A grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Which one Of These Should I Use? R&R to Tell me which one 


End file.
